The clamping system relates to parts rotated at high speeds and to the releasable connection between two components, as disclosed in patent specification DE 42 11 034. A highly efficient coupling for the area of the interface between the machine tool and tool module is described in EP 0291 048 B1 and EP 0409972 B1, as well as in EP 01035934 B1 and EP 1175272 B1. As can be seen in these documents, it is important that the components are connected reliably and are solidly clamped together.